


and when we kiss the stars will cheer and cry and smile

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a song, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get married tonight, once we've drank all the wine<br/>Would you marry me and always be mine<br/>It's such a nice night in Brooklyn, and we shouldn't be alone<br/>Let's get married, baby, married and go home<br/>Married // Emily Kinney</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when we kiss the stars will cheer and cry and smile

**Author's Note:**

> I would strongly suggest listening to the song in the summary either while reading or beforehand as the fic is based on it, though of course you don't have to :) Enjoy!

The party is in full swing by about 10pm. As with so many gatherings like this, the centre of the party seems to be in the kitchen; as far as Steve can tell there's a heated, drunken discussion about religion occurring in there, interrupted by the occasional partygoer looking for another drink, or something to eat. As for Steve, he's found a comfy spot on the couch next to Bucky. Bucky's arm is around Steve's waist and Steve has his head on Bucky's shoulder. Steve has a plastic cup in his unoccupied hand, and sometimes Bucky will temporarily remove his arm from around Steve's waist to reach for his bottle.

* * *

 

They make quite a picture, Natasha thinks from her corner of the room. When she's not dancing, she prefers to take up a quiet corner at parties and observe. You discover an awful lot about people that way, and she's certainly discovering a lot about Steve and Bucky. It's remarkable that they're not actually a couple, she thinks. If she didn't know any better she would absolutely assume they were together. But the pair of them have always been that way; extraordinarily close, intimate even and perfectly comfortable with it. They occasionally kiss, and not always when they are drunk, but it's always perfectly... platonic. As Nat watches, Steve tilts his head up to kiss Bucky's cheek and whisper something in his ear. She shakes her head as Sam approaches her.

"Pondering the unsolvable puzzle that is Rogers and Barnes, huh?" he asks, leaning against the wall next to her, cider in hand. (He's never been one for beer. Maintains that it tastes revolting, and that strawberry and lime flavoured cider is infinitely better and has just the same effect.)

Nat nods silently and directs her gaze towards him instead. "I mean they're happy and that's what matters, but..." She trails off.

Sam smiles in a way that suggests a laugh, and they spend a quiet moment watching the couple, before Sam speaks again.

"Hey, you wanna join me for karaoke?"

Nat grins and her eyes light up. "You're on."

They make their way through to the front room where someone is setting up a game on the PS3.

* * *

 

"Nat's watching us." Steve murmurs in Bucky's ear after pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. Neither of them seem particularly surprised about this observation.

"Nat's always watching someone at a party." Bucky replies. "You know how she is."

Steve hums his agreement. "Seems someone's always watching us at a party too though." he adds, and Bucky nods. "You know they're always thinking the same thing Buck." he presses on. Bucky just nods again. Steve rolls his eyes and makes himself more comfortable, tucked into Bucky's side. He takes another sip of whatever concoction Clint handed him and sighs.

"Buck?" he asks, watching as Nat disappears with Sam.

"Stevie?" Bucky replies, tapping Steve's hip absent-mindedly in time with the music.

"Why _aren't_ we together yet?"

Bucky anticipated the question, but it doesn't mean he has a satisfactory answer to it just yet. He tries the explanation he generally gives himself.

"I dunno pal. We pretty much are already. Just not... officially."

Steve doesn't seem to find it satisfactory either. He sighs again, but this time it sounds frustrated. He twists in Bucky's hold so that he can face him better, and pulls his feet up under him. He leans in close to Bucky, who accepts his kiss willingly. They can both feel the effect of the alcohol they've been drinking all night, but not so much that it completely clouds their judgement.

The kiss is perfectly sweet. Bucky's hand is still at Steve's waist, while Steve's hands are on Bucky's cheeks. There are no tongues involved and it lasts no longer than two seconds.  Steve is frowning as Bucky pulls back.

"What is it?" Bucky asks, hand moving to press the crease between Steve's brows. Steve shakes his head.

"I don't- just... hang on."

He leans in again, but his time his hands are in Bucky's hair and suddenly it all feels very different to how it normally does when they kiss. Bucky doesn't take long to catch on and his arm wraps around Steve's back, pulling him as close as he can. When they break for breath this time Steve is smiling.

"We should just get married, Buck." he says, in the way people suggest stupid things when they're inebriated. "Like tonight. Fuck it. Everyone already treats us like we are. Hell, we act like we are."

Bucky laughs and it lights up his face, which only serves to make Steve even more sure of his idea.

"We'd need licences, Stevie." he grins. "And witnesses. And a venue. This isn't Vegas."

Steve waves his hand like none of that is even slightly relevant.

"The moon can be our witness. North Fifth Street the aisle. And I mean, who really needs a marriage licence? _The government doesn't need to know_." He says the last bit in a stage whisper which makes Bucky laugh again.

"Reckon our friends would be pretty pissed if we got married without telling 'em. Not to mention our families."

"We can call them with the good news in the morning."

Bucky smiles softly and pulls Steve back against the couch with him. "Seems you've thought of everything huh?" Steve raises an eyebrow. "Well then let's get married, baby."

"Let's get married and go home." Steve agrees.

They spend the rest of the night on the same couch discussing the details of their imaginary wedding. When they eventually get home Bucky carries Steve bridal style over the threshold and they both laugh.


End file.
